Aria
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Basada en la canción con el mismo título de Hatsune Miku, llega la cuarta y última parte de la historia empezada en "Dile al sol". AVISO: cronológicamente está muuuucho más tarde de "Awake and alive". Aun así, espero que os guste


ATENCIÓN: al contrario que las otras tres partes, ésta no tiene ningún párrafo de canción. Os dejo el link del video con la traducción para que podáis leerla/escucharla/ignorarla y pasar a la lectura directamente (acordaos de quitar los espacios!)

www. youtube watch? v = hEnsSW9A67E

* * *

Algo cayéndose al suelo estrepitosamente me obliga a abandonar los sueños a regañadientes. Lo normal sería levantarme corriendo, salir chocándome con todo lo que se cruzase por mi camino y preguntar qué ha pasado, si alguien se ha hecho daño o burlarme de lo tonta que ha sido la situación, pero yo no lo hago. Desde el sofá donde he acabado dormida tras la comida, volteo la vista hacia la ventana. Es algo que hago desde pequeña, mirar hacia la ventana. No, lo que realmente hago es mirar la luz que choca contra ella, ese reflejo que según la hora del día es diferente.

-¡Zoe! ¡Ayúdame a recoger todo esto, por favor!

-Ya voy, mamá –ahora sí que no puedo seguir con mi costumbre diaria.

Pesadamente, aparto la fina manta que alguien habrá puesto sobre mí y me levanto del sofá, frotándome los ojos mientras busco a tientas las zapatillas. Cuando logro salir del comedor, me encuentro a mi madre recogiendo mandarinas del suelo. Me dan ganas de reír, porque por ese accidente mamá ha tenido que dejar apresuradamente las otras bolsas que cargaba en el suelo y las botellas de vino (culpables de que hubiese abandonado mi sueño) están tumbadas. Por suerte no se ha roto absolutamente nada más que la bolsa que cargaba la fruta. Me agacho y empiezo a coger las mandarinas, usando la camisa holgada que visto como cesta para poder cargar con más.

-Gracias, cielo –me dice mamá, tirándome más mandarinas a la camisa para cargar bien con las otras bolsas −. Supongo que te he despertado.

-Sí, seguía dormida –admito −. Pero creo que me hubiese despertado ahora de todas formas.

-Ayúdame a recogerlo todo y aprovecha que la tarde es buena para salir a pasear por la feria que han montado cerca del mercado.

-Está bien –asiento, entrando a la cocina y esperando a que mi madre me quitase todas las mandarinas que me obligan a ser un cesto.

En unos minutos, acabo de guardarle todo y camino calmadamente a mi habitación. No es que no tenga ganas de salir, todo lo contrario, simplemente sigo recordando el sueño que he tenido. Era un lugar extraño, lleno de color, como otro mundo, donde se narran leyendas, cuentos e historias increíbles.

_-¡Último aviso! ¡Voy a salir ya! –grita una especie de tren rojizo._

_-¡Espera! ¡Yo subo! –chillo pasando veloz entre otras criaturas allí paradas. Alcanzo la puerta del Trailmon y suspiro aliviada mientras alguien me dice "por los pelos"._

_Busco un asiento libre y me siento estirando las piernas, vigilando primero que no pase nadie que pueda caerse, y agradezco en silencio al cielo el haber podido llegar al Trailmon, porque si no… No sé qué hubiese pasado._

_Miro por la ventana y veo el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte. Aún no sé por qué accedí a coger el Trailmon rumbo a la Estación del Bosque. Te reías al escuchar mis preguntas intentando saber qué tenías en mente, aunque me imaginaba qué querías por cómo me mirabas. Incluso estando lejos de ti, el mero hecho de recordarlo me hace ruborizar. Un rojo ligeramente intenso por debajo del visor que cubre mis ojos._

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya salgo! –gritó mientras guardo mis llaves en el bolso y ajusto bien mi gorro.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Y pásalo bien!

-Sí, mamá –digo abandonando la casa.

Otra vez olvido lo que he estado soñando y en cierto modo me molesta. Lo único que me queda es una silueta algo borrosa en tonos rosas, lilas.

-Eso es porque no prestas la suficiente atención –me dice mi gemelo. Y eso aún me molesta más.

-¿Desde cuándo eres experto en sueños? –le pregunto cambiándome de ropa.

-Desde que te levantas de mala luna porque otra vez tienes recuerdos borrosos de tus sueños, Koji. ¿Qué tal si para la próxima hablas dormido? Así te podré ayudar a recordar.

-Como si pudiese decidir cuándo hablar en voz alta pero con la mente en otro mundo, Koichi –protesto sacando una bufanda.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunta.

-A dar una vuelta.

-¿Sin mí?

-¡Estás resfriado! Tú quédate en la cama y yo te traeré un regalito.

-¿Por qué tú no estás resfriado? –pregunta cruzado de brazos −. Somos gemelos, deberíamos ir de la mano a todo.

-No me fastidies, Koichi. Yo me resfrié el primero y no miraré por culpa de quién fue.

Se ríe. Sabe de sobras que por su culpa, la semana pasada estuve con gripe y me tocó quedarme en cama todos los días, comiendo sopas y tomando medicamentos que peor no pueden saber.

-Quiero una manzana de caramelo, un algodón de azúcar y lo que pilles –le oigo decir.

-Te traeré un peluche, un pececito o cualquier cosa que no se pueda comer. Te recuerdo que estás malo –le digo cerrando mi armario y empezando a abandonar la habitación −. Que mamá no me diga que te has portado mal.

-¡Soy el mayor!

-Y el que más infantilmente se comporta. Hasta luego.

-¡Recuerda mi regalito!

-Infantil…

Le cierro la puerta, aviso que salgo y abandono la casa. Necesito despejarme, tomar un poco de aire fresco. Quizás así recuerdo lo que estaba soñando. Y parece surgir efecto: inevitablemente me pongo a tararear algo que no recuerdo haber escuchado nunca. ¿Me la estoy inventando? ¿Estoy improvisando algo sin la guitarra? Sea lo que sea, suena bien, pero… Hay algo en esa melodía que invade mi mente que me tiene algo intrigado…

Esto del invierno hace que el sol desaparezca muy rápido, aunque con ello aparecen antes las estrellas. Es curioso cómo ese mismo cielo me recuerda mis sueños, cómo regresan esas imágenes a mi mente, aunque ahora no presto atención a lo que me dicen. Sé que debería prestar atención a mi alrededor en vez de dejar mi mente perdida en los trozos de sueños que la inundan.

Llego a la feria, llena de luz, color, olor, risas, ruidos… Y la música animada del carrusel, la cual por algún motivo no logro escuchar o entender. Todo sonido de la feria es sustituido por la simple melodía que adorna gran parte de mis sueños. Y la voy cantando.

_Estoy sola, tendiendo unas sábanas mientras canto despreocupadamente. Es mi canción preferida, una simple canción que surgió mientras esperaba aburrida en el sofá tiempo atrás. Y de pronto, por detrás, tú me sobresaltas cantando la canción que te sabes prácticamente de memoria de tantas veces que me la has hecho cantar._

_-Podrías avisar cuando llegas, ¿no? –pregunto, volteándome para verte acercándote con tranquilidad._

_-Me gusta cuando te sobresaltas –respondes divertido. Normalmente te muestras serio, pero cuando no te ve nadie más que yo, pareces otro._

_-Qué malo eres… ¿Me ayudas con esto? –pido dándome la vuelta de nuevo, observando las sábanas._

_-Siempre y cuando después estés por mí –respondes abrazándome._

_Ya me lo esperaba, así que poso mis manos sobre tus brazos y me olvido de todo varios minutos, incluso vuelvo a cantar, contigo de coro._

Llego a la feria, tan animada como mi hermano, otro motivo por el que no puedo olvidarle… Él debería ser gemelo de las ferias, no mío. Niego con la cabeza y me adentro a ella observando alrededor, pero no logro explicarme por qué la melodía que llevo tarareando desde mi casa no me abandona, incluso cuando la música que tienen en los autos de choque es de mis favoritas. Ni con esas consigo seguir el ritmo, sigo teniendo esa musiquita en la cabeza que, curiosamente, no me es molesta.

Me cruzo con conocidos que me saludan, sin embargo no acabo juntándome con nadie diciendo que estoy simplemente de paso, que como la feria aún durará varios días, espero para cuando el alocado de mi gemelo se encuentre mejor y así volver los dos juntos y, entonces, disfrutar de la feria.

Me siento en un banco para comerme la creppe que me he comprado. Mamá ha dicho que hacía buena tarde… Bueno, eso era hasta que se escondió el sol, claro está. Ahora apetece mucho comer cosas calentitas y observar cómo los demás se divierten.

No sé por qué, me da por alzar la vista al cielo y suspirar. Otra vez me dejo llevar por mi mente mientras me como con calma la creppe, aunque esta vez me siento más nostálgica.

_Muchas palabras cruzan mi mente a la vez, todas con tu voz y la mía, pero van tan rápido y tan pegadas que no las entiendo. Poco a poco las voy olvidando, hasta reducirlas a un simple murmuro que casi pude hacerme de nana más que una ayuda para recordarlas. Apoyo con fuerza las manos sobre la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando abro los ojos, veo gotas sobre la mesa._

Sé qué son esas gotas, las mismas que no se por qué surgen ahora de mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas. Me apresuro a secarlas, aprovechando que ya me he comido la creppe casi sin darme cuenta. No tengo motivos para llorar, pero esas imágenes me han llevado a ello, a dejar escapar las lágrimas.

_Me dijiste que volverías, pero no lo has hecho… Dijiste que estarías pronto conmigo, pero no fue así… Me duele estar sola, pero no pasa nada. Fallaste a tu palabra, pero no te culpo por ello, no ha sido culpa tuya. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que una maldita y odiosa tiparraca iba a aparecer ante vosotros con esas malas intenciones? No, mejor olvidar todo lo ocurrido y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada._

Suspiro con la garganta reseca. Esa imagen la he tenido varias veces y en todas me he sentido incómoda.

_Muchas veces, esperando angustiosa una noticia tuya, he empezado a correr lejos de todo y todos. Quería escapar de esa realidad, de esa situación insoportable en la que quedé cuando marchaste, encontrar un poder, una magia, cualquier cosa que me apartase del dolor, pero por más que miraba el cielo, que buscaba en esas estrellas brillantes que miles de veces hemos visto juntos, no lograba verlas como siempre habían sido, coloridas y llenas de vida. No había nada en ellas que me sirviese de mapa para seguir por esa vía de escape que buscaba desesperadamente._

Acabo de conseguirle un regalo a mi hermano. Es un llavero bastante raro para mi gusto, pero del tipo de objetos que le gustan a Koichi, así que no estará mal dárselo. Inconscientemente, acelero mi ritmo, aún tarareando, sintiéndome algo extraño, melancólico, aunque no hay nada ni ha pasado nada que pueda hacerme sentir así.

Me apetece subirme al carrusel un rato, así que hago cola ante el puesto para sacar un tíquet. Miro alrededor, cómo los niños piden a sus padres que les compren algo de comer o les permitan montar en la montaña rusa. También hay jóvenes de mi edad o incluso más mayores montados en el carrusel, haciendo el tonto. Quiero reír, pero un sonido en particular me hace abrir los ojos con sorpresa y me obliga a darme la vuelta, a mirar alrededor.

-Es imposible –susurro mientras sigo buscando la procedencia del sonido.

Esa melodía, esa misma canción que yo oigo en mis sueños, la misma canción que canto cuando estoy sola en casa, la misma canción que no he encontrado por Internet ni en ningún CD de mi casa, resuena en el ambiente, tarareada por alguien, un chico, pero no logro identificar a la persona que la tararea.

Salgo de la fila y empiezo a caminar, buscando entre la gente la razón que me ha hecho olvidar las ganas de montar en el carrusel, buscando a esa persona que conoce la canción de mis sueños, esperando inconscientemente que esa persona me ayude a aclarar lo que mi mente no deja de repetirme. Aunque eso se parece más a pedir un deseo a una estrella o esperar que ocurra un milagro.

_Me veo de repente sola, flotando en mitad de la oscuridad, llorando por algo que no logro entender. No se ve nada más allá de mis lágrimas… al menos hasta que oigo tu voz._

Sigo tarareando la canción, avanzando al mismo ritmo hasta que alguien aún más acelerado que yo choca conmigo. Lo único que logro ver de esa persona es parte de su cabello rubio escondido bajo un gorro.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a esa chica a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy…

Pero no dice nada más, se me queda mirando entre sorprendida y extrañada. No la conozco de nada, o al menos es lo que me viene a la cabeza viéndola, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo siquiera decirle nada para evitar que siga mirándome como a saber con quién me habrá confundido. Con Koichi, quizás, pero que yo sepa, mi hermano jamás me habló de una chica como la que sigue tirada en el suelo.

Debo de estar mirándole demasiado fijamente, porque me devuelve la mirada bastante extrañado, e incluso algo confundido. Tiene la mano avanzada dispuesto a ayudarme, pero sigo en mi asombro y no logro responder a nada. Aún intento asimilar que era él quien tarareaba la canción.

De repente pierdo por completo la noción del tiempo y el espacio y mi mente me da una imagen del personaje de mis sueños ante mí justo cuando ese chico se inclina, seguramente porque tardo demasiado en aceptar su mano para levantarme yo.

_Quería que me besaras, pero inconscientemente volteé la cara y te obligué a quedarte donde estás, mirándome extrañado. Abres la boca para hablarme, seguramente para protestarme, pero yo me adelanto a tus intenciones._

_-No lo hagas –digo sin mirarte −. No lo hagas en plan "quiero arreglar lo que pasó", ni porque… te dé lástima…_

_-¿Darme lástima? ¿Por qué tendrías que darme lástima? –preguntas intentando que vuelva a mirarte. Ya no sé qué responderte._

-¿Seguro que no te has hecho daño? –oigo que me preguntan y toda imagen irreal desaparece para dejarme ver la realidad.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –asiento tomando al fin la mano de ese chico para levantarme −. Gracias…

Me sacudo un poco la ropa mientras él permanece de pie ante mí, mirándome sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Oye –dice llamándome la atención −, ¿nos conocemos de algo?

Y al igual que en ese momento tan fantástico mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, no sé qué responder. Abro y cierro la boca, intentando buscar lo más rápidamente las palabras, porque en cierto modo, la persona ante mí me recuerda al que pasa noches enteras conmigo en mis sueños. No en físico, porque ante mí hay un chico normal y en mis sueños, ese ser de ojos rojos que lleva una especie de armadura blanquecina y un casco cubriéndole medio rostro con forma de cabeza de lobo más parece un guerrero de otro mundo. Ahora que me fijo, incluso mi reflejo en los cristales de aquel extraño tren, en el agua, mi propio cuerpo, es distinto a la realidad.

-Ey, empiezas a preocuparme –nuevamente, ese chico me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

-Lo… lo siento… Tengo la mente en otro lugar –dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-Creo haberme dado cuenta –dice.

Yo me muevo algo nerviosa mientras sigo con la risita tonta. Él en cambio no se ríe tontamente, sigue con esa expresión seria que… No, Zoe, no te dejes llevar de nuevo por las ensoñaciones.

-¿Necesitas ayuda o algo? –pregunta.

-Sobre… sobre si nos conocemos –empiezo encontrando al fin una serie de palabras ordenadas y medianamente coherentes −, creo que no, al menos en esta vida –me muerdo la lengua. ¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso de "al menos en esta vida"?

-Eso pensaba yo –asiente para mi sorpresa.

-¿No te parezco una loca?

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que he dicho…

-No –niega.

Ahora sí que está extrañada. Quizás el que parece un loco soy yo, estando de acuerdo con la respuesta que ella me ha dado. Se vuelve a quedar en silencio, como si estuviese pensando qué más decir, o quizás que soy un loco que cree en el más allá, las reencarnaciones y vete a saber qué más cosas trae un "en esta vida". Alguien cercano dice la hora y me doy cuenta que es tarde, sin embargo, en vez de irme hago la mayor estupidez del día, al menos sabiendo cómo soy cuando estoy solo.

-Me llamo Koji, ¿y tú? –pregunto extendiendo la mano.

-Soy Zoe –responde estrechándome la mano −. Bueno, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero… ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntita?

-Tú dirás –respondo.

-¿Qué canción estabas tarareando antes de que me chocase contigo?

-Pues no lo sé –respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Nuevamente me gano una mirada extrañada y, curiosamente, algo desanimada −. Pero sí sé que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

-Ah…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –¿desde cuándo soy tan curioso y hablador con desconocidos?

-Porque… Perdona, esto te sonará estúpido e incluso ridículo –dice sonriendo tímidamente −. Esa misma música suena en mis sueños.

Sí, es algo increíble, pero no me da esa impresión del todo. Sin venir a cuento, empieza a cantar usando la misma melodía que llevo tarareando desde que salí de casa. Se me acabó lo de la mirada firme y la expresión seria. Es mi turno para estar sorprendido, extrañado e incluso algo nostálgico mientras ella canta con los ojos cerrados, como si así nada le impidiese cantar.

_Sentados en uno de los acantilados más altos del Digimundo, observamos las tres lunas, en especial la dorada, mientras tarareo lo que, para variar, me has pedido. Hoy está preciosa y realmente brillante, tanto que eclipsa cualquier estrella en el firmamento._

_-Ojalá pudiese alcanzar la luna –susurro apoyándome en tu hombro._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-No lo sé –admito encogiéndome de hombros −. Puede que las vistas sean increíbles desde allí._

_-Visto así…_

_-Qué poco fantasioso eres a veces –me río dándote un pequeño puñetazo en el costado, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para hacerle encogerse unos segundos._

_-Eso es mentira, bien que lo sabes –dices obligándome a ruborizarme._

_-Sabes cómo provocarme –dijo separándome de ti con falsa molestia._

_-Vale, vale –te ríes obligándome a reposar de nuevo sobre tu hombro −. ¿Sabes qué se decía en la guerra sobre las estrellas y las tres lunas?_

_-Nunca te dejé hablarme de la guerra, no sé por qué ahora voy a cambiar de opinión, Lobomon –digo bajando la vista a mis manos._

_-Porque esta vez es una leyenda. Y a ti te gustan los cuentos, historias y leyendas, Kazemon._

_-Tampoco soy una niña pequeña._

_-A las niñas pequeñas se les cuentan historias de príncipes azules que vencen el mal para rescatarlas de sus prisiones de tristeza –me dices. Sé de sobras que ese tipo de historias las aborrece, las encuentra demasiado empalagosas −. La que te voy a contar es diferente…_

_-Está bien, tú ganas –digo volteándome hacia ti −. ¿Qué decían tus compañeros sobre la leyenda esa de las estrellas y las tres lunas?_

_-Que cuando alguien muere, su alma viaja a ellas –respondes con total tranquilidad. Demasiada tranquilidad._

_-¿Ya está? –pregunto entre sorprendida y extrañada._

_-Bueno, también que las almas que van a las lunas es porque están en ese momento solas, nadie las espera, entonces vuelan de nuevo al cielo y se convierten en estrellas._

_-¿Y las que viajan a las estrellas? –pregunto._

_-Es porque esa estrella era el alma de alguien a quien querían y que le está esperando en otra galaxia –acabas de contar._

_-No te creo –digo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué no? –preguntas algo divertido._

_-Tú no eres de contar esta clase de historias –niego volviendo a mi posición sobre tu hombro −. Eres más realista que fantasioso._

_-Una excepción –respondes pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros, de forma protectora._

_Seguimos así varios minutos en silencio, con tu demasiado corta y simple historia "fuera de lo normal" dándome vueltas a la cabeza._

_-¿Vendrías conmigo a esa otra galaxia? –pregunto. Me apartas ligeramente de tu lado para mirarme a la cara._

_-Con que sí te la crees –me dices sonriente._

_-Bueno, yo sí tengo imaginación –digo inflando los mofletes. Sé que te gusta cuando me pongo en plan niña pequeña en temas como el de ahora._

_-Para eso primero habría de llegar a las estrellas –me respondes al fin siguiendo con la loca idea por la leyenda que me has contado._

_-Pero las estrellas con el tiempo desaparecen –digo −. Me pregunto cuántas almas no han podido alcanzar la de su persona amada…_

_-Yo llegaría –respondes totalmente convencido −. En algún momento, alguno de los dos se…_

_-Sí, lo sé –asiento. Jamás te he escuchado acabar una frase cuyo significado sea "uno de los dos morirá antes que el otro". Lo que jamás he sabido decir es si lo dices por mí, por el tiempo que pasé sin ti, o por ti, que te obligué a estar solo._

_-Si fueses tú… No te haría esperar tanto tiempo como para que te extinguieras –logras decir, ocultando el dolor que esa idea te hace sentir._

_-Yo tampoco –le susurro. También a mí aún me duelen esa clase de ideas que estúpidamente hacemos salir a la superficie en momentos tranquilos como el de ahora._

_-Entonces basta de tristeza y preocupación –dices acariciándome el rostro −. Aún nos queda demasiado aquí en el Digimundo como para preocuparnos de otras galaxias –añades antes de besarme dulcemente._

_Es imposible no dejarme llevar, no olvidar dónde estoy o qué día es cuando decides arrastrarme a la locura besándome y acariciándome._

Llevo todo el día acostado en la cama, aburrido, mientras Koji se ha ido a la feria él solo. Creía que tardaría poco en regresar, porque al estar solo se aburre enseguida. Sé de sobras que, aunque se haya encontrado con Takuya, no se habrá quedado con él porque estaría más preocupado por mí que por nuestro alocado compañero de clase. Pero por algún motivo, ha pasado una hora y aún no está en casa. Es extraño.

Me levanto perezosamente debido a la poca fiebre que aún me queda, intento que las zapatillas no se me salgan y camino hacia el baño. Que esté mal no significa que no haga caso a la llamada de la naturaleza. Y es cuando entro al lavabo que oigo la puerta principal y la voz de mi hermano. Sonrío aliviado y espero a escuchar sus gritos porque no estoy en la cama mientras sigo en el baño. Para mi sorpresa, no le oigo llamarme. Tiro de la cadena, me lavo las manos y de paso veo en el espejo que tantas horas en la cama me han dejado los pelos hechos un desastre. Regreso arrastrando los pies a la habitación y veo a Koji tirado en su cama.

-Has tardado –digo mientras me siento en mi cama.

-Me he entretenido –dice mirando su móvil.

-¿Y mi regalo? –por respuesta, saca del bolsillo del pantalón un llavero de un gusanito verde y lila que al instante me saca una sonrisa −. ¡Gracias!

-No hay de qué –responde sin mirarme. Eso ya es preocupante.

-¿Te has encontrado con Takuya? –pregunto intentando entender qué hace.

-Lo he visto intentando conseguirle algo a una niña pequeña que será familiar suyo.

-Ah… ¿No le has dicho nada?

-Estaba demasiado concentrado. No he querido ser el culpable de que la pequeña se quedase sin regalo –me dice antes de volver al silencio y a centrar su atención en el móvil.

-Ah… ¿Qué haces? –me atrevo a preguntar. Una mirada seria de mi gemelo me hace continuar callado, esperando a ver si dice algo, pero no logro nada. Sigue con la vista en el móvil y… ¿se ríe? −. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada –responde, aunque no serio como normalmente hace cuando no quiere que me entere de qué le pasa.

-Nadie lo diría –digo mirándole desconfiado.

-Nada importante, Koichi –repite levantándose y obligándome a tumbarme −. Voy a ayudar a mamá y luego subo contigo –dice arropándome. Eso sí que es normal en él.

-Vale, no te preguntaré más –digo mientras le veo salir.

Permanezco quieto, casi conteniendo la respiración, hasta que le oigo hablando con mamá. Con cuidado, me levanto de nuevo de la cama y cojo el móvil abandonado sobre la otra cama. Desbloqueo con total facilidad el móvil de mi hermano (demasiado predecible o simplemente habilidad de hermano gemelo en cuanto a descifrar contraseñas) y busco los últimos mensajes enviados, encontrándome mi nombre el primero. Un mensaje de ayer.

-Así que WhatsApp, ¿eh? –sonrío abriendo la aplicación.

La primera conversación en la lista aparece con un nombre que jamás había oído: "Kaze". Tengo ganas de abrirla, de leer lo que hay escrito, de saber quién más, sin contarme a mí y a mi madre, ha logrado hacer reír de aquella manera a mi gemelo, pero en vez de hacerlo, salgo de la aplicación, bloqueo el móvil, lo tiro de nuevo sobre la cama de cualquier manera (de seguro mi hermano ya sabe que le he cogido el móvil sin estar presente o aún más seguro él lo dejó a propósito a mi alcance), vuelvo a tumbarme, a taparme y espero pacientemente a mi gemelo cargando la bandeja con mi triste comida de enfermo. Quizás antes de que acabe la noche le sonsaco más información sobre "Kaze".


End file.
